


Workmanship

by kindkit



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sim's hands and what they can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workmanship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. It's based on the public personas of real people, but the words and events are all made up.
> 
> Sim Oakley, for those of you thinking "who???," is a project manager who has appeared in _James May's Toy Stories_ and _James May's Man Lab_. He and James share a love for making things, including completely ridiculous things. James sometimes calls him "Simmy," and footage exists of Sim touching James without James flinching away even a little (it's in the third episode of Man Lab). Click the links for screencaps of [James and Sim contemplating how to get Scalextric cars up several flights of stairs](http://i55.tinypic.com/30jsjeu.jpg), and [James and Sim grinning adorably at each other](http://i56.tinypic.com/2itk6tt.jpg).

Sim has extraordinary hands. Not pretty (they're too broad and work-rough for that) but powerful, because they can make the ridiculous turn sublime. Scalextric and Meccano are art in his hands, are treasures rescued from obscurity.

When Sim touches James, it's not laughable. It's not two plain, podgy men writhing naked at an age when the body's always undignified. It's not a wrongly directed midlife crisis. Sim picks up all the pieces of James, rearranges him until everything fits. He builds without fuss, as though it's easy, as though James could always have been this strong, this solid. This beautiful.


End file.
